LHQNSC I: El Llamado de la Sangre
by G. Auger
Summary: La Historia Que No Se Conto. Primera Parte. Ubicada en el sexto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Años antes de que naciera Harry Potter, Dumbledore tuvo a su cuidado a otro chico. Que relacion tiene esto con las leyendas de un ser cuya mera existencia puede acabar con el mundo tal cual se le conoce?
1. El Protegido de Albus

N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno pues aqui me tienen fans de HP trayendoles una historia que espero les resulte interesante. Pero antes aclarare cuatro puntos que creo importantes.

1. Esta historia es una dupla con una escritora mejor conocida en estos mundos como Lara Potter, quienes hayan sido asiduos en su tiempo a fanautores seguro la recordaran.

2. Este fic es la primera parte de una saga de HP, la cual se basa 100% en los libros de JK sin contar el epilogo. Inicialmente se ubica en el sexto año de los Merodeadores; sin embargo no es una historia que se dedicque a narran las aventuras de ellos ni sus problemas amoroso tan a fondo como muchos estarian acostumbrados, aqui los protagonistas son otros, mas eso no quiere decir que no se relaciones con los que todos conocemos.

3. Este primer fic y parte del que sigue ya estan escritos (aunque algunso aun no han sido debisamente beteados) Por lo que la actualizacion sera periodica y no deberan esperar mucho, claro que si se reciben muchos reviews siempre se puede uno adelantar jejeje.

4. Lara Potter y un servidor, Auger, esperamos que esta historia sea de su agrado y aceptamos criticas constructivas asi como opiniones diversas, eso claro esta sin ofensas, despues de todo nadie les obliga a leer verdad?

Por esta unica ocasion se subiran los primeros dos capitulos.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**LA HISTORIA QUE NO SE CONTÓ I**

**"El Llamado de La Sangre"**

**1. El Protegido de Albus**

El bosque era muy oscuro pese a ser medio día. Debido a la gran cantidad de árboles unos muy cerca de otros, que con su tupido follaje evitaban que cualquier rayo de luz tocara la tierra. Avanzando veloz por entre la maleza, se vislumbraba a una figura alta y que, por la falta de luz, sólo podía apreciarse que se dirigía a una parte extrañamente plana y pequeña entre tantos árboles, donde se detuvo al llegar.

Al cabo de unos momentos sacó un trozo de pergamino que leyó; después, con una lengua de fuego nacida de la nada, el mensaje se incineró. Frente al individuo, donde antes estaba la parte llana, ahora había una cabaña destartalada; con tan solo una puerta que tenía varias de las bisagras sueltas. La figura caminó y entró a la cabaña, tuvo suerte que la puerta no se viniera abajo al empujarla.

El interior del lugar era más oscuro que el mismo bosque; a excepción de una parte, donde gracias a la luz de una lámpara de aceite muy vieja; se vislumbraba un sillón, que a diferencia de esta, parecía nuevo y mullido, colocado de manera que la figura sólo veía la parte trasera del respaldar.

—¿Ahora a qué ha venido, Dumbledore?— habló una voz masculina dura y proveniente del sofá, mientras la luz de la lámpara alcanzaba al recién llegado que ya se acercaba al sillón. Éste mostraba unos penetrantes ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna, una cabellera larga, blanca y una túnica de viaje color celeste llena de estrellas. —¿Qué se le olvidó ahora?

—Esperaba que fueras tan amable de invitarme a algo— dijo el director con su estilo despreocupado y natural, clásico en él.

—Vaya al grano ¿quiere?— le espetó la voz de forma molesta.

—La paciencia es una gran virtud mi querido muchacho— respondió Albus manteniendo la serenidad.

—Y si de verdad me conociera… sabría que esa es una virtud que no tengo cuando se trata de cosas importantes.

—Como quieras— agregó Dumbledore antes de usar su varita para aparecer una silla de la nada y sentarse— Vengo a decirte que prepares tus cosas, porque en un par de días me acompañas a la estación de King Cross…

—¿Para qué? Si el colegio queda tan cerca.

—Tengo mis razones…— respondió el director con algo de molestia en su voz— …pero me alegra saber que sepas cual será tu nuevo hogar— agregó recuperando su tono de costumbre.

—Sus razones —bufó la voz más para sí— Si eso era todo lo espero en dos días Dumbledore. Solo le advierto que si se sigue guardando "sus razones"— agregó en cierto tono amenazante—… terminará por acabar con la poca paciencia que aún le tengo.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo Albus como única respuesta— Te veré en dos días justo al alba… me retiro— y acto seguido desapareció la silla y después él, acompañado de un sutil crack.

El sol bañaba con su luz todas y cada una de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon; hacía notar carteles de anuncios de productos, próximos festivales, ofertas especiales además de los nombres de cada uno de los establecimientos. Y para no variar, estaba aglomerado de gente que iba y venía de tienda en tienda, ya sea sólo para observar algunas cosas o para obtenerlas.

A través de todo aquel mar de gente, tres jóvenes se acercaban a una tienda cuyo cartel marcaba _"Flourish y Blotts",_ la cual estaba a reventar como casi todas; esto en particular, se debía a que la mayoría de los compradores eran jóvenes, y niños con sus padres que adquirían los libros marcados en la lista de Hogwarts, la cual llegaba cada inicio de curso. Para los recién llegados resultó algo molesto, ya que al día siguiente sería 1 de Septiembre; día en que todos los alumnos estarían reunidos en el andén 9 ¾ para tomar el tren que cada año los llevaba a Hogsmeade.

—Vamos Remus, apúrate de una vez o nunca compraremos el resto de los materiales— apremiaban dos de los jóvenes a su amigo: un chico de ojos y cabellera dorados, delgado y con un aspecto algo decaído, como si estuviera constantemente enfermo; mas su carácter era amable y pasivo. Actuaba como la voz de la razón del grupo al ser el más tranquilo; aunque al igual que sus dos acompañantes, era bastante guapo, a ojos de muchas de las chicas del colegio. Pero la mayoría no sabían de su gran secreto: cada luna llena él sufría al transformarse en un licántropo.

—Igual soy yo el único de los tres que trajo la lista— respondió amable. De pronto se quedó quieto unos segundos para después tomar del brazo a uno de los chicos y arrastrarlo al interior de la tienda sin explicación aparente.

—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede, Remus?— reclamó al que ahora arrastraban; Sirius Black, un chico igual de guapo que sus amigos; de cabellera negra, ojos grises y una actitud rebelde.

—Tú quédate aquí y no salgas, Canuto. Déjalos a solas— le respondió Remus sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras sacaba la lista y se metía entre dos de los estantes. —Espero haberles ayudado… —suspiró mientras tomaba un libro titulado "DCAO Sexto Grado: Criaturas milenarias y Maldiciones imperdonables W.W."

—¿Y a Remus que le pasó?— se extrañó James Potter, sobre la repentina acción de su compañero al llevarse a Canuto dentro de _"Flourish y Blotts"_ y dejarlo a él aparentemente solo con su alma.

—Supongo que pensaba en dejarnos "a solas", Potter— escuchó el chico tras de sí. Al instante idenfiticó a la dueña de aquella voz: Lily Evans; prefecta de Gryffindor. Era una chica pelirroja, poseedora del par de ojos esmeraldas más hermosos que James jamás hubiese visto desde su estancia en Hogwarts.

—Evans, uno no espera ver a alguien tan responsable comprando sus materiales justo el último día— replicó James con la misma actitud déspota de siempre; se acomodó pelo con la mano derecha en su típico movimiento de galán.

—Y yo tampoco esperaba que cambiaras de la noche a la mañana— contraatacó Lily, sin poder ocultar del todo la decepción que se había llevado al notar que James seguía igual de arrogante.

_ Una cortina de lluvia se cernía sobre Hogwarts y sus alrededores. Resguardada en el estadio de Quiditch, estaba Lily, ahogada en llanto y con un montón de sensaciones circulantes por todo el cuerpo. Decepción, rabia y dolor. Y es que el día anterior, tras haber vencido de nueva cuenta Gryffindor a Slytherin, James había acudido en plan conquista con ella como por quincuagésima vez. Contrario a la rutina de dicha escenita, Lily decidió dejar a un lado parte de su obstinación y darle al merodeador una esperanza que, por desgracia, acababa de tirar a la basura._

_ —Lily…— escuchó su voz, esa voz que con tanto trabajo lograba que no la volviera loca— Lily no es lo que crees…_

_ —Calla Potter, sabía que no debía confiar en ti— interrumpió ella furiosa y le dio la espalda._

_ —Escucha, tú me gustas mucho, lo que paso hace un momento no significa nada para mí; esa chica no me importa, es solo que es muy insistente, y…_

_ —¡He dicho que no quiero oír nada de ti, no quiero más mentiras!— gritó ella mientras trataba de salir del lugar, ya no le importaba volver a quedar bajo la lluvia._

_ —Te lo imploro…— la detuvo al aferrarla de una mano— Perdóname, deja que te demuestre…_

_Ella se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y se giro para mirarlo de frente._

—_Por tu bien— comenzó sin dejar de perderse en esos ojos que tanto había tratado de negar— Mejor no desperdicies tu siguiente año como lo hiciste hoy… James._

_Y sin más, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar. Sin sospechar que así, dejaba a un esperanzado y feliz James Potter…_

—Yo… lo siento Lily…— se lamentó James al tiempo que parecía que le habían echado un balde de agua helada del Lago Negro— Es sólo que bueno, tú entenderás que me cuesta trabajo cambiar mi forma de ser de un día para otro— continuó y se acerco a la chica. La tomó de las manos para sentir la suavidad de su piel. —Pero por ti haría cualquier cosa… y lo sabes.— Ante esto un leve sonrojo apareció en ambos rostros.

—El año ni siquiera ha empezado James…— Para ella llamar al merodeador por su nombre, era algo tan nuevo y extraño como para James; y esta era la segunda vez que sucedía, provocando la misma sonrisa en él como en aquella ocasión, haciéndola también feliz a ella, aunque aún no lo aceptara del todo— Y no se tú, pero en lo personal yo prefiero prepararme académicamente para ello.— Terminó al tiempo que, muy a su pesar, rompía el contacto con las manos del chico, para comenzar a perderse entre el mar de gente. –Y te sugiero que dejes hacer a Remus las compras de los libros por los tres. Con tu permiso.

Luego de aquel encuentro con el merodeador, Lily terminó siendo arrastrada por los compradores que iban y venían. Parecía no estar plenamente consciente de sus movimientos o la dirección por la que sus piernas le llevaban. Al regresar a la realidad, se percató del lugar donde al que había llegado: una gran tienda de gruesos libros de profundización de estudios. Y en la vidriera, se exhibía un ejemplar de tapa negra y letras plateadas: "La Licantropía; cómo combatirla y vivir para contarlo". Eso hizo que un recuerdo estallara en su mente. Ella ya sabía lo que los merodeadores hacían a escondidas, dentro de aquella construcción abandonada; La Casa de los Gritos. Incluso había visto "la otra forma" de los chicos. Excepto de Remus. Pero se podía dar una idea.

El que a su corta edad fuesen animagos, era un hecho que sin duda le sorprendía mucho. Jamás pensó que el desinteresado y déspota James Potter fuera alguien tan talentoso. Claro que el sentimiento motivador era lo bastante fuerte como para animarlo a alcanzar tales niveles mágicos: la amistad. Aquello probaba que el chico, pese a su forma aparente de ser, tiene buenos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ¿podía uno de los dos "don juanes" más famosos y aclamados de todo el colegio sentir amor hacia una sola chica y serle del todo fiel? Solo existía una forma de saber la respuesta a su mayor interrogante: corresponderlo. Pero era justo eso lo que no quería hacer; ya que si resultaba ser todo una mentira del chico, ella terminaría humillada y peor aún, dolida.

Era por esa razón que decidió darle una oportunidad a James a finales del curso pasado; misma que no le duro mucho luego de aquella escena en los terrenos. Sin embargo lo había aceptado de nuevo. "Tú entenderás que me cuesta trabajo cambiar mi forma de ser de un día para otro";dijo él, y ella no podía negar que tenía razón; los cambios se dan poco a poco y sin ser forzados, no de un día para otro. Pese a que se había dicho a si misma que no cometería el mismo error, cuando el merodeador le dijese estas palabras comenzó a dudar.

"Pero por ti haría cualquier cosa… y lo sabes". Al escuchar esto, tuvo que aceptar que su determinación fue vencida, siendo estas palabras lo que la llevaron a darle una segunda oportunidad… realmente quería creer en él.

—¡Qué difícil es esto!— exclamó la pelirroja, ante la mirada atónita de los pocos transeúntes de esa zona. Apenada solo atinó a correr rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, donde la esperaban sus padres.

Al inclinarse sobre la vasija de piedra observó un lugar con muchos objetos que no lograba identificar, en estantes alrededor de aquel cuarto. También vio un enorme escritorio, tras del cual se hallaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Se inclinó todavía más con lo que su rostro tocó aquella sustancia plateada. A los instantes siguientes sintió un cambio brusco en su alrededor que lo hizo sufrir una caída aparatosa pero sin hacerse daño alguno, y dentro de la escena que momentos antes veía desde arriba.

Justo cuando pensaba que aquel no parecía un recuerdo importante, Albus se incorporó bruscamente, pero de inmediato recobró su tranquilidad característica.

—No puedo verte, pero siento tu presencia. –El director no mentía. En verdad no veía la esfera de luz blanca que tenía enfrente de él. —¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Como respuesta, se generó un segundo punto de luz sobre el escritorio que desapareció tan rápido como el flasheo del relámpago. Tras de sí dejó un pequeño bulto. Sin duda se trataba de un bebé recién nacido. Lo cual se confirmó cuando comenzó a llorar justo después de abrir los ojos, y observar a Dumbledore.

Después de un silencio, en el que el mago meditaba su peculiar situación; una melodiosa y dulce voz comenzó a salir de aquella esfera, que el director seguía sin ver.

—Dejo a este infante bajo sus cuidados, profesor Dumbledore. Es su deber criar y educar a este pequeño de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Puedo saber qué tiene de especial esta criatura?— preguntó el mago al aire, enternecido con aquel bebe.

—Es probable él sea El Prohibido— ante aquella respuesta, Albus dejó de mirar al pequeño para intentar visualizar al ente que había anunciado la más letal de las sentencias, que acabarían con el mundo tal y como se conoce. Al salir del shock volvió su ojos azules hacia el infante y lo miró como si no creyera que aquel indefenso ser pudiese tener algo que ver con algo tan siniestro.

—Por el bien de todos, esperemos que no sea él. –Fue la respuesta del mago, aceptando así la responsabilidad sobre aquel niño. Luego lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Solo alcanzó a ver como el director salía de su despacho, mientras aquella luz brillante se desvanecía en el aire. Por último, salió del recuerdo, que sin dudas le daba mucho que pensar.

Trataba de hacer oídos sordos a todo aquel barullo que no le dejaba dormir, pero terminó por despertar de golpe al notar que aquellos no eran sonidos muy naturales. Se incorporó presuroso y se dio cuenta que aquello no se parecía en nada al lugar donde antaño dormía.

Estaba en el interior de una construcción grande, muy al estilo de un lugar sagrado. Muros y techo de piedra, muy parecida al adoquín, pero de un color blanquecino. Detrás suyo había una gran puerta cerrada; bajo sus pies comenzaba una larga alfombra roja, sobre la que decidió seguir al notar que todo el ruido provenía del fondo de aquel santuario.

Luego de caminar un tramo bastante largo, vio que la alfombra terminaba justo frente a un elaborado pedestal, en cuya base se encontraban inscritas varias runas en un lenguaje que no podía identificar. Sobre aquella base, se encontraba una especie de placa rectangular y negra, con lo que parecían tres joyas de formas indescriptibles incrustadas en él, formando un triángulo, en cuyo centro vio la única figura que conocía a la perfección.

El sonido de una explosión le recordó que debía averiguar qué estaba pasando. Al ver detrás de la escultura con aquellas joyas, descubrió un pasaje, y al fondo de mismo luces de hechizos sin duda. Rodeó el pedestal y se internó en aquel túnel. Pronto los haces de colores se hicieron más notorios.

Llegó a una especie de cúpula enorme, y vio a dos magos en pleno duelo. En el suelo y paredes había grietas, sin dudas resultado de hechizos que no dieron en el blanco. Lo que más le inquietó fue ver a varias personas tendidas en el suelo, algunas incluso tenían rastros de sangre, no sabía si estaban muertos o sólo heridos. Pero pronto olvidó eso al notar que una varita caía justo a sus pies; volteó donde los dos magos, para ver que ya había un aparente vencedor.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora estas solo y vencido. —Afirmó el que aún tenia su varita en mano, vestido en ropa negra que no permitía distinguir nada de él. —Todos tus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

—Aún sigo vivo…— respondió el otro, un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda y con una cicatriz muy curiosa en su frente. Parecía realmente cansado, su respiración era entrecortada. Apoyaba sus manos y rodillas en el suelo para no caer, mas miraba a su oponente con determinación.

Ahora notaba que estaban justo en el centro de la cúpula; veía un gran hexágono grabado en el suelo, con un símbolo circular distinto por cada vértice; que ocupaba al menos una tercera parte del lugar. Y en el centro del polígono, había una pequeña plataforma de seis lados sobre la cual estaba el joven pelinegro.

—¡Te he desarmado y no hay nadie quién te ayude! – señaló con su varita hacia donde estaban los caídos en batalla. Pero una cegadora luz le hizo volverse donde el joven mago, quien sostenía una varita dorada, que estaba incrustada en un pequeño bloque; en el centro de todo.

Ahora entendía que aquello era un altar creado única y exclusivamente para esa varita.

—¡Con esta varita al fin te venceré!— el joven entonces retiró la varita de su lugar de descanso. La luz que emanaba de misma lo cubría todo poco a poco.

—¡Has hecho justo lo que quería!— fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que aquella luz terminara por cegarlo.


	2. Rumbo a Hogwarts

**2. Rumbo a Hogwarts**

En la estación de King's Cross, desde que los rayos del sol bañaron los tejados y se colaron por los sucios tragaluces, que ya reclamaban mantenimiento, había movimiento total, como sucedía cada primero de septiembre. Los alumnos que cursaban en instituciones privadas se arremolinaban en los andenes, charlando con sus amigos después del verano o despidiéndose de sus padres, que se empeñaban en recordarles las reglas de todos los años —como si no se las hubieran aprendido ya—.

Eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana y la amplia edificación parecía un mar de cabezas que daban la impresión de un extraño suelo movedizo. Todos arrastraban pesados equipajes, usando carritos para su transportación y aliviar así el tener que cargar directamente con los embalajes. Los guardias se apresuraban en dar indicaciones, y se exasperaban bastante cuando alguien despistado los agarraba de «informantes emergentes».

—Mire señora —decía por quinta vez el guardia con cara obstinada a la viejecita que se inclinaba sobre él para escucharlo mejor—. Ya le dije que no tengo conocimiento de la llegada de un tal RolyUrgwells en el tren de las once de la mañana, además, son las siete y media, y el tren llega a las once…

—¡Pero él me dijo que vendría! —terció la anciana con disgusto—. ¡Usted no me quiere decir!

—Señora, donde podría confirmar la lista de pasajeros sería en información, aquella casita en medio del salón, ¿la ve? —explicó el guardia por sexta vez rezando internamente para que Dios le diera más paciencia de la que podía albergar su enorme y corpulento cuerpo—. Allí le pueden decir si el señor Urgwells…

—¡A mí no me gusta estar con la preguntadera! —chilló ella balanceando peligrosamente su bolso—. ¡Eso de agobiar a las personas con la misma pregunta diez veces no es lo mío!

—Seis para ser exacto —barbotó el guardia con un tic en la comisura de la boca—. Vaya a información y…

—¿Qué blasfemas? —lo interrumpió la anciana con violencia.

—Yo no he…

—¡Esta juventud está perdida! ¡Por cuanto yo en mis años mozos blasfemaba algo frente a una persona mayor! ¿Ah, pero sigues…? ¡Tú sabes si mi nietecito viene y no me quieres decir, quieres hacerme mal!

—¡Señora, yo no ¡auch! Señora mantenga la ¡auch! No me golpee, soy la autoridad!

Un adolescente delgado, de piel morena, pelo oscuro y extraños ojos azules color agua que arrastraba un gran baúl negro soltó una risita ante la escena de la anciana persiguiendo al guardia, y se alejó con paso desgarbado cuando al punto en cuestión corrían dos guardias de seguridad para intentar apartar a la anciana del hombre. Lo último que escuchó fue a la anciana gritar que los guardias querían violarla y para colmo, lo estaban haciendo mal, por lo cual, se puso a darles indicaciones a voz en cuello atrayendo a un corro de divertidos curiosos.

El chico se detuvo cerca de unas columnas se apoyó con desánimo. No estaba muy contento de estar por allí. Tanta gente aglomerada lo agobiaba. Prefería la paz y la tranquilidad. Bufó al ver los rayos de sol colarse por las ventanas, comenzando a tomar fuerza, mientras el arribo de los trenes y las conversaciones confusas quedaban apagadas por el escándalo de la anciana.

—¡Hermano!

Dejó de recostarse en la columna para erguirse alarmado. Hacia él, arrastrando un pesado baúl negro corría un chico… se podía decir que era idéntico a él. El mismo color moreno de piel, los mismos cabellos oscuros y aquellos ojos azules tan claros y extraños, resaltando elegantemente las facciones de su rostro. Vestía un vaquero desgastado y una camisa algo desarreglada. Se relajó visiblemente cuando el chico llegaba a su lado, jadeante, pero con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

—¿Viste todo el lío, Ged? —exclamó con muchos ademanes—. ¡Y esa señora se alzó el vestido y los guardias salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas! ¡Todo fue…!

—Divertido —terminó el muchacho ante la pausa reflexiva de su gemelo—. Menos mal que te quedaste cerca, no vuelvas a separarte de mí, Geryon, que King Cross es muy grande y te puedes perder.

—Perder —repitió el gemelo arrugando el ceño—. No tengo muchas ganas de alejarme —agregó con aire despreocupado—. Toda esta gente me pone… —Hizo un gesto de temblar.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta verme entre tanta gente, no sé por qué él tuvo que insistir en que lo viéramos aquí.

—Dijo que vendría al alba y… ya es más del alba. ¿Crees que nos deje solos, Ged? ¡Yo no sé donde queda el andén!

—Yo tengo una idea —chapurreó Gedeon ceñudo, deslizando sus ojos azules sobre todos los que tenía al alcance—. Pero si no viene me iré. Además, nos hizo venir muy temprano, el expreso sale a las once de la mañana, y no me apetece esperar tanto aquí.

Geryon se encogió de hombros y terminó de arrastrar el baúl hasta dejarlo a sus pies, jugueteando distraídamente con un hilo ido de sus ropas.

—¿Esperaron mucho?

Ambos adolescentes se voltearon y Geryon lució más contento que su gemelo.

—¡Hola señor! —saludó agitando un mano.

—Tardaste —le espetó Gedeon—. Además, ¿no crees que sea un poco arriesgado venir con esa facha? —Agregó con un chasqueo de lengua.

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja luciendo divertido. Vestía una llamativa túnica malva salpicada de estrellas y puntiagudo sombrero de mago a juego con sus ropas. Las personas que transitaban por su lado lo miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada y algunos hasta se echaban atrás, como pensando que era una jirafa malva escapada del zoológico de animales exóticos.

—Es divertido observar el comportamiento de los muggles debido a mi vestimenta —comentó con calma, haciendo que Gedeon se moviera incómodo, con poca paciencia—. Ahora vengan mis queridos muchachos, hablaremos en privado en esos bonitos cubículos privados de espera.

Gedeon aferró un brazo de su hermano y lo llevó detrás de los pasos ligeros de Dumbledore que pronto alcanzó un local con cristales gruesos y opacos color blanco, para adentrarse en él, cerrando la puerta detrás de lo gemelos. Geryon inmediatamente cayó sentado en una silla, mirando con atención a Dumbledore, mientras Gedeon quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos y con mirada desafiante.

—¿Qué quiere hablar, Dumbledore? —preguntó con un deje de molestia en la voz.

—Informarles, mejor —aclaró el anciano mago—. Este año cursarán en Hogwarts…

—Vaya noticia —bufó Gedeon—. Nos lo viene diciendo desde nuestro último encuentro. ¿Qué tiene de importante que cursemos los dos últimos años en Hogwarts, si hasta ahora todo ha ido de maravillas sin asistir a la escuela?

—Yo lo veo importante y les debe bastar. Ya no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo enseñándote, Gedeon, así que, debo dejar que otros con más capacidad se ocupen de hacerlo bien.

—Usted tiene la capacidad —jadeó Geryon sentado en la punta de la silla—. Es muy buen maestro.

—Gracias —dijo el mago, apreciando el detalle del adolescente—. En Hogwarts serán asignados a una casa, donde tomarán las clases y serán parte de una gran familia. Y recuerda, Gedeon, si ves algo fuera de lo normal…

—Voy de inmediato a verlo —lo cortó el adolescente irritado—. Ya sé todas las indicaciones, no tuvo que hacernos venir hasta aquí, tan temprano, para decirnos sólo eso.

—Yo quería dormir más —comentó Geryon simpáticamente, balanceándose en su silla—. Aunque fue interesante venir a King Cross. Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta, hablando todos…

—Gedeon, ven aquí —llamó Dumbledore de repente, dejando a Geryon ensimismado en su relato de la anciana pegándole con el bolso al guardia de seguridad. El aludido se acercó de mala gana, guardando las manos en los bolsillos. Dumbledore lo llevó un poco aparte, y bajó la voz, asegurándose de que sólo él lo escuchara—. Tienes que cuidar mucho de Geryon. Tú sabes que es algo despistado e inocente, no comprende muchas cosas, te va a necesitar mucho, así que, mantenlo siempre bajo tu vista. Además, sabes que su presencia es necesaria para los acontecimientos que están por suceder. Tiene que pasar bien por los ojos de todos, los dos tienen que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —contestó el muchacho monótono. Se sabía aquella charla de memoria. Por lo que todavía no entendía por qué Dumbledore los había citado allí a aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando el expreso no pensaba ni remotamente alistarse para la partida—. No se preocupe, lo haremos lo mejor posible.

—Una última petición: quédense en King Cross hasta la hora de la partida.

Gedeon se molestó.

—¿No le basta con hacernos venir y recordarnos… las mismas tonterías de las que nos habló en la cabaña? Sigo diciendo que hubiera sido mejor ir directamente a Hogwarts, en vez de venir hasta aquí a tomar un tren, que tardará horas en dejarnos en Hogwarts.

—Muchacho, lo mejor para ti será que aprendas a ganar paciencia. Prefiero que estén aquí, rodeados aunque sea de muggles, que solos y desprotegidos en algún lugar intrincado.

—Estar rodeado de muggles es lo mismo a estar desprotegidos —se burló Gedeon arqueando las cejas. No modificó la actitud ni cuando Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada severa—. Y se le hace tarde —agregó señalando el reloj de pulsera de Dumbledore, de doce manecillas, y una de ellas se agrandaba y achicaba señalando claramente el número once.

—Esperen aquí y cuando llegue el momento, vayan al andén 9¾ y aborden el expreso.

—¿Dónde queda ese andén?

Adulto y adolescente se apartaron de un salto cuando la cabeza de Geryon surgió entre los dos con aire distraído. No parecía molesto de darse cuenta de que había estado hablando solo durante aproximadamente diez minutos. Más bien, parecía habérsele olvidado el asunto.

—Cierto, se me olvidó indicarles bien —dijo Dumbledore cuando Geryon se enderezaba muy serio, como tomándolo por un descuido por parte del anciano—. Bien, caminen recto entre los andenes 9 y 10, empujen sus carritos con fuerzas y cuando vean acercarse la pared…

—¡Nos pegaremos! —protestó Geryon llevándose una mano a la frente, como si ya hubiese recorrido el camino mentalmente y se hubiera incrustado de repente contra una sólida pared de ladrillos.

—No, no disminuyan la velocidad. Pasarán la pared y se encontrarán en el andén 9¾ —terminó Dumbledore con una sonrisa bondadosa—. Cuídense —agregó mesando levemente el pelo de Geryon, que parecía pensar mejor el asunto de las paredes traspasables y carritos a toda velocidad en misión suicida—. Ayúdense mutuamente y tú, Geryon, no te separes de tu hermano, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió y Dumbledore desapareció con un "plin". A esa hora, Gedeon recordó que no habían desayunado apenas, y persuadió a Geryon de que lo acompañara a por un par de sodas —su gemelo miraba muy preocupado la pared cercana, e intentaba traspasar al menos la mano por ella—. Finalmente, el distraído muchacho perdió el interés por las «paredes mágicas» de King Cross y acompañó a su hermano con entusiasmo, señalando todo y cuanto se le ocurría, preguntando cosas acerca de los muggles. Se instalaron en una cafetería, comiendo un abundante desayuno atrasado.

Gedeon vigilaba la hora constantemente y saltó de su silla tan de repente, que Geryon casi se lanza encima la soda que bebía con parsimonia.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reprochó secándose con una servilleta.

—Ahí va un chico mago —susurró Gedeon, señalando disimuladamente a un adolescente de revuelto pelo negro que charlaba con entusiasmo con otro que parecía su hermano, a juzgar por el negro pelo que le caía con elegancia causal—. Si los seguimos, de seguro nos llevan al andén y no pasaremos trabajo buscándolo. Recoge tus cosas, ¡rápido Geryon! —Apresuró cuando ya él tenía a mano su baúl y lanzaba sobre la mesa un billete estrujado.

—¿No crees que les pagamos mucho? —se agitó el gemelo logrando alcanzarlo—. Digo, ese billete…

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó Gedeon adoptando una expresión menos agresiva. El chico a su lado lucía nervioso y a la vez curioso por su repentina actitud—. Nos atendieron rápido así que merecen la propina, ahora, date prisa, esos dos van muy rápido.

—¿Crees que se vuelvan nuestros amigos? —murmuró Geryon como asustado con la idea de intercambiar con otras personas.

Gedeon se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro y se sentía igual a su gemelo; sin mucha confianza en ese aspecto. Generalmente, prefería que la gente se distanciara un poco de él, aunque, era difícil decir eso, ya que escasa vez había tratado con alguien más que Dumbledore. Lo único que recordaba era a un curandero muy amable que lo atendió una vez que sufrió una fractura de pierna de más pequeño, mientras jugaba en el bosque. Todo había sido por querer alcanzar unas extrañas y lindas frutas en las ramas más altas de un grueso árbol. El agarre le había fallado y se había precipitado como una piedra abajo. Suerte que Dumbledore andaba cerca y prefirió llevarlo a San Mungo para que lo tratasen. Tenía muchos conocimientos de magia, sí, pero no había estudiado para curandero.

Torció bruscamente una esquina y se detuvo, haciendo que Geryon se incrustara contra su espalda y diera un gemido frotándose la nariz. Los dos muchachos de pelo negro a los que seguían se habían detenido frente a una gruesa columna, que indicaba por un lado el andén 10, y por otro, el 9. A ellos se les unió otro bajito y algo gordito, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr al encuentro y lucía muy emocionado de volver a ver a los dos pelinegros, con los cuales estrechaba manos pomposamente. Gedeon emitió un leve bufido con sorna. Estaba claro que el chico hacía lo posible por encajar con los otros dos, pero se esforzaba demasiado que lucía hasta ficticio. Junto a ellos no tardó en llegar un muchacho de pelo castaño, luciendo enfermo y delgado, con ropas humildes, pero con una jovial sonrisa en el rostro.

El reencuentro de los cuatro duró al menos cinco minutos llenos de efusividad y alegría, hablando superficialmente de cómo pasaron el verano y parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que tendrían tiempo de sobra para aquello, cuando enfrentaron la ancha columna con posiciones resueltas. Gedeon aguzó la vista. Habían comenzado a caminar despreocupadamente; los dos trigueños primero, y los castaños después. Los muggles apenas les prestaban atención. De repente, los trigueños se apoyaron en los carritos e iniciando una carrerilla corta, traspasaron la columna.

Geryon ahogó un grito de impresión y señaló sin disimulo alguno por encima del hombro de su gemelo cuando los castaños pasaban el muro.

—¿Viste eso Ged? —susurró con emoción—. ¡Justo como dijo Dumbledore! ¿A dónde saldrán?

—Supongo que al andén al que debemos ir. Vamos, mejor pasamos ahora que nadie nos mira.

Ambos chicos enfilaron sus carritos y comenzaron a andar intentando lucir despreocupados. Pero Geryon miraba constantemente a los lados, moviendo las manos inquietamente en su carrito.

—Ged, ¿y si nos ven los muggles?

—Gery, los muggles son muy tontos como para darse cuenta de que hay algo mágico en esa pared. Además, supongo que el área esté rociada por repelente anti—muggles. Vamos, ven a mi lado y verás como pasamos la pared y nadie nos ve. Cuando cuente tres, corremos, ¿de acuerdo? Bien… uno, dos… ¡tres!

Los gemelos tomaron impulso y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Geryon se soltó de una mano y con ella se tapó los ojos arrugando el rostro, como para no caer en la tentación de ver si se estrellaban o no. Tuvieron la repentina sensación de estar cubiertos rápidamente por una cortina de agua helada y Gedeon aferró un brazo de su gemelo, sonriendo levemente al mirar alrededor.

—¿Ya nos golpeamos? —preguntó Geryon sin descubrirse los ojos.

—No, ya llegamos. Este es el andén, sin dudas.

Le destapó los ojos y lo animó a seguirlo por entre las decenas de adolescentes que se movían por la plataforma, algunos entrando al tren escarlata que soltaba vapor en las vías, otros despidiéndose de sus padres, y muchos, reencontrándose con sus amigos después del verano. Gedeon no quería perder el tiempo mirando caras que no conocía, ni soportando las sonrisas vagas que le dedicaban algunos, a modo de bienvenida, o a modo de reconocerlo como estudiante nuevo. Geryon iba todo encogido a su lado, mirando con cautela los rostros de los estudiantes, observando sus expresiones y reacciones. Y hasta pareció asustarse cuando un grupito de chicas soltó risitas y una le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ged! —susurró agitado—. ¿Por qué se ríen y… me cierran un ojo?

—Debe ser que les gustas —contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros, subiendo su baúl a un vagón, para después saltar él adentro.

Geryon se quedó pensativo en la plataforma, como sacando cuentas con los dedos, y se espachurró contra el vagón cuando las chicas reían más alto y lo miraban susurrando entre ellas.

—¡Ged, Ged, no me dejes solo Ged! —gimoteó con un hilo de voz. A tientas dio con la puerta del vagón y pegó tal salto que entró con baúl y todo—. ¡Me… me comen, me aplastan!

Una mano salió rauda del compartimiento vecino y Geryon se volteó asustado.

—No te van a comer —dijo Gedeon divertido—. Ven, vamos a quedarnos aquí y prometo no dejar que esas chicas te desnuden en la menor oportunidad.

—¿Chicas? ¿Desnudarme? —repitió horrorizado—. ¡Dios no!

Entró como un bólido y cerró la puerta, cayendo sentado al lado de su hermano. Gedeon rió entre dientes. Su gemelo al ser tan ingenuo tenía reacciones muy simpáticas. Y a él le gustaba fastidiarlo con esas cosas de vez en cuando, sólo, para divertirse a costillas de él. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el tren soltó un silbido de vapor y echó a andar, quedando ligeramente ahogado su rugido por las voces de los estudiantes despidiéndose de sus familiares. Gedeon se acomodó, mirando con mala cara a todo aquel que se aventuraba a asomarse por el cristal del compartimiento. No estaba de ánimos para soportar a un hablantín estudiante sentado frente a él, relatándole su vida y obra de las vacaciones, y preguntándole cosas personales.

Además, Geryon se veía bastante nervioso y apenas miraba tímidamente por una esquina de la puerta corrediza, escudriñando a los estudiantes que iban y venían buscando lugar. Vieron pasar a los cuatro chicos que los habían guiado —inconscientemente—, al andén. Gedeon estrechó los ojos cuando se detuvieron frente al cristal, pero al verle la cara de malas pulgas pasaron de largo, todos menos el más guapo de los cuatro, de brillantes ojos grises, que se quedó lo suficiente para hacerle una ligera mueca de desagrado en respuesta a su cara huraña.

Para dejar correr el tiempo, se arrimó a una ventana, mientras los paisajes se reflejaban velozmente en sus ojos celestes, tan claros, que las personas a veces arrugaban el ceño al mirarlo de frente, sin evitar comentar: «vaya ojos más raros». Cuando ya estaba aburrido de ver campos sembrados con perfección, decidió darle tema de conversación a Geryon. En la noche lo había bombardeado a preguntas acerca de Hogwarts y él no estaba muy ducho con eso. Así que cuando su gemelo roncaba en la cama de al lado babeando la almohada, él había buscado «la Historia de Hogwarts», y se había instruido al respecto.

—Creo que no será malo ir a Hogwarts —dijo acomodándose—. Es el mejor colegio de Inglaterra… ¡que digo! Es el único. Está hechizado para que los muggles que se acerquen vean solo ruinas y un cartel de «peligro». Tiene mucha magia protegiéndolo, es casi tan seguro como Gringotts; el banco de magos del Callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos ayer, Gery, a comprar los libros? Habían muchas tiendas, pero, comprende que no podías llevarte ese cangrejo de fuego como mascota, ¡escupe fuego!… ¿no vas a refunfuñar? Ayer estabas insoportable, me sorprende que ahora no digas nada… ¿Gery? —saltó de su asiento al ver que estaba completamente solo en el compartimiento. Se lanzó a mirar debajo de los asientos con desesperación—. ¿Geryon? ¡Aquí no puedes jugar!

Comprendió cuando vio la puerta abierta. Se lanzó afuera y casi se va de bruces al suelo al tropezar con dos adolescentes; una chica de cabello rubio rizado y ojos pardos, y un chico de tez negra, pelo corto y grandes ojos marrones.

—¡Ay, perdón! —se disculpó ella de inmediato ayudando al moreno a recuperar el equilibrio—. Veníamos entretenidos y saliste tan rápido…

—Es mi culpa —farfulló hosco—. Yo no los vi… bueno, quizás puedan decirme —agregó más para sí mismo que para los demás—. ¿No vieron pasar a un chico…? Es mi hermano gemelo, estaba a mi lado y a los instantes siguientes… —Se quedó callado, llegando a la conclusión de que no debía dar más detalles—. ¿Lo vieron? —Preguntó cortado.

—¿Idéntico a ti? —preguntó el chico de tez negra. Gedeon se abstuvo de poner cara de: «te lo acabo de decir»—. No, no lo vimos. El tren es grande pero es improbable que salte por una ventana y lo tengas que buscar cuneta abajo —rió de su propio chiste, mientras la chica lo miraba asustada y Gedeon arqueaba las cejas—. En fin, suerte. Y yo soy Ekon Beverley, de Hufflepuff.

—Myrna Khanom —se presentó la chica con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza—. También de Hufflepuff.

—Gedeon Auger y… soy nuevo —se presentó estrechando manos con ambos chicos—. Así que no sé en que casa estoy. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a buscar a mi hermano.

—Cuando lo encuentres —comenzó Myrna cuando Gedeon se alejaba por el pasillo—. Estamos en el compartimiento de al lado, por si quieren ir.

—Sí, tenemos ranas de chocolate —agregó Ekon agradablemente—. No están envenenadas y esperamos que queden en Hufflepuff.

Gedeon hizo un gesto con la mano, seña de que había escuchado y pensaría la proposición. Pero en cuanto vio entrar a los dos adolescentes a su compartimiento, se lanzó a correr por el pasillo, rezando internamente porque Geryon no hubiera cometido alguna tontería. Miró casi compartimiento por compartimiento, esperando encontrarlo por allí, de equivocado y despistado. Pero nada. Ni un pelo de su gemelo.

Se pegó a una ventanilla con el corazón estrujado, como esperando de un momento a otro ver a Geryon volando por los aires antes de revolcarse por toda la cuneta. Pero desistió al decirse así mismo, que Geryon no cumpliría lo dicho por Ekon, porque lo conocía bastante. En un intento desesperado, se lanzó contra la bruja de las golosinas y se agachó a mirar bajo las patas del carrito como esperando encontrarse a su gemelo pegado al fondo metálico.

—¡Ah, pero que pervertido! —chilló la bruja saltando atrás y recogiéndose las faldas, sacando una varita corta y apuntándole al trasero que sobresalía del carrito—. ¡Sale de ahí!

La varita soltó un chorro de chispas y Gedeon dio un grito ahogado saltando, logrando pegarse fuerte contra el metal, para salir medio aturdido frotándose la cabeza.

—Sólo busco a mi hermano —se excusó hoscamente—. No tenía que atacarme así.

—¿Y lo buscabas bajo mis faldas? ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Esto es una falta de respeto muchacho!

Agitó la varita y Gedeon esquivó el chorro de chispas amarillas que zumbó contra él. No dio ni tres pasos huyendo de aquella insultada mujer cuando una mano lo aferró por un brazo y lo metió de golpe en un compartimiento. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con unos místicos ojos malvas, que lo observaban con fijeza.

—Es tu gemelo, ¿cierto?

Gedeon se enderezó, todavía frotándose inconscientemente la cabeza. La chica frente a él era muy pálida, de pelo negro muy lacio con reflejos malvas que le llegaba hasta media espalda y aquellos ojos malvas, mucho más extraños que los de él mismo. Asintió finalmente y ella se aseguró que la bruja del carrito ya no estaba en el pasillo para salir, aferrándole un brazo con suavidad.

—Lo vi caminando no hace mucho —explicó, mientras avanzaba con Gedeon por el pasillo—. No sé si entró a algún compartimiento, pero si no lo hizo, fue a los baños. Quedan en el otro vagón, así que ten cuidado al cruzar de uno a otro. No es que vaya a sucederte nada, pero… no sé, esas uniones en los trenes siempre me han dado escalofríos. Ojalá lo encuentres. Y… lo harás, ya que no puede bajar del tren.

—Eso fue lo que me comentaron —dijo Gedeon frunciendo el ceño. Extendió una mano hacia la chica, que arqueó las cejas con calma—. Soy Gedeon Auger y voy nuevo a Hogwarts, para entrar en sexto año.

—Nailah Deverell, sexto año, casa Slytherin —se presentó ella aceptando la mano del adolescente—. Pareces inteligente, así que… supongo que entrarás en Ravenclaw —soltó casi como una predicción—. Pero no dejes de pensar un poco en entrar en Slytherin. Adiós, Gedeon.

—Nos vemos después Nailah.

Agitó una mano mientras se alejaba y siguió las indicaciones de la chica. Vislumbró una figura idéntica a la de él en un pasillo, que se detenía unos instantes y después entraba distraído en un baño, mientras una chica de cabello castaño ondulado dejaba de conversar de golpe con otra para voltearse ante la repentina maniobra del moreno. Enseguida se olió problemas, por lo que corrió hacia el final del pasillo. En efecto. Un chillido agudo escapó del interior del reducido baño, para luego la puerta abrirse con violencia y salir Geryon corriendo mientras una chica pelirroja lo golpeaba con su bolso en la cabeza, gritándole a todo pulmón que era un pervertido.

—¡Error, error…! —apenas podía gimotear Geryon protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos—. ¡Yo no sabía…!

—¡Tú sucio chiquillo de costumbres dudosas! —chillaba la pelirroja agitando su magnífica cabellera, mientras intentaba con su bolso golpear cada mínimo pedacito libre del moreno que casi parecía un papelito de chicle estrujado de tanto encogerse—. ¡Te me abalanzaste encima en cuanto cerraste la puerta! ¿Y todavía te defiendes? ¡Afuera estaba el símbolo de «chicas»!

—¡Espera Lily! —intervino la chica castaña, interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y el moreno—. Yo te estaba cuidando el baño, a mí se me pasó, y si te das cuenta, el símbolo está caído —agregó señalando la puerta limpia—. Es obvio que buscaba el baño pero se confundió. Además, no parece mal chico.

—Todos son iguales —bufó Lily—. Pero —miró la puerta, y dejó de mostrarse agresiva—, llama a la puerta para la próxima.

—Sí, sí —jadeó Geryon enderezándose, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la chica castaña, que le sonrió alentadoramente, a lo que él se ruborizó.

—¡Ah, menos mal que estabas aquí! —bufó Gedeon aferrando un brazo de su gemelo que lució sobresaltado—. Casi me vuelvo loco buscándote. Ahora vamos, debemos cambiarnos. Con permiso señoritas.

Intercambió una larga mirada con la pelirroja, que lucía sorprendida de ver a dos personas tan idénticas y apenas miró a la castaña. Pero otra persona se había encargado de mirarla bien. Geryon no apartó los ojos de ella hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, hundido en los dorados de la adolescente que lo había defendido.

N/A: Dejar un review no cuesta nada, nos motivan a mejorar y seguir adelante, ojala te este gustando nuestra historia querido lector o lectora HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPIII


	3. La Seleccion

N/A: Saludos a todos, pues solo vengo a actualizar la historia, algo desanimado por no ver ningun review pero espero no dure mucho, de todos modos seguire actualizando hasta donde se tiene la historia =)

**3. La selección**

Conforme el tiempo transcurría, el atardecer daba paso a una hermosa noche estrellada, donde el sonido predominante en aquel ambiente no podía ser otro que el andar de las ruedas del Expreso sobre los rieles que lo guiaban. En uno de los tantos cristales de este transporte se veía el reflejo de un rostro moreno, contemplando el paisaje nocturno relajado y en paz.

De pronto, volteó al interior del pequeño lugar para observar como Geryon terminaba de colocarse la túnica de la manera correcta, luego de media hora y varios intentos infructuosos. Gedeon simplemente sonrió burlón ante los apuros de su hermano con una tarea tan sencilla.

—¿Al fin me la puse bien?— dudó Geryon al tiempo que observaba su reflejo en el cristal.

—Sí… Y solo tardaste media hora— Gedeon contestó a manera de burla, sabiendo que su hermano ni se percataría de ello. La verdad es que para su sorpresa Geryon se había cambiado correctamente a la primera, pero cuando éste inocentemente quiso cerciorarse, le mintió en venganza por los apuros que le hizo pasar antes.

—Entonces este es nuestro uniforme para Hogwarts— comentó Geryon mientras se miraba por todos los ángulos posibles su nueva vestimenta, negra en su totalidad—¿No crees que si todos usamos esta misma ropa no nos distinguiremos?

—Al menos distinguirás a que casas pertenecen por los escudos y colores que lleven. Lo sabrías si me hubieses escuchado hace rato en vez de salir solo, ¡cómo no debías hacerlo!— Definitivamente la paciencia no era una virtud de Gedeon, sin embargo su gemelo ni se inmutó al verle subir el tono de voz.

Ya ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, mientras el expreso comenzaba poco a poco a aminorar su marcha, el ruido en los pasillos comenzaba a generarse y aumentar gradualmente.

—Simplemente no podía aguantar más.

—Eso te sacas por tomar demasiada soda.

—¡Estaba deliciosa!— Geryon se relamía los labios con sólo recordar el sabor.

—Y mira en que problemas nos metiste, que digo; en que problemas me metiste.

—¿Notaste lo linda que era la chica de hace rato?

Geryon si que sabía cómo cambiar de tema tan naturalmente…

—¿Te refieres a la pelirroja que casi me deja sin gemelo?— Gedeon no pudo evitar reírse al recordar como le dejaron a su gemelo luego de aquel… incidente.

—No, a su amiga, la chica que me defendió— la vista del ojiazul se perdió mirando las estrellas.

—Ella seguro es alguien muy paciente— agregó el moreno observando a su gemelo, quien ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

Luego de unos minutos más, los morenos salieron del vagón sorprendiéndose con el mar de niños y jóvenes que iban de un lado a otro, todos usando la misma túnica negra que ellos. Geryon comprobó que había algunas diferencias en cuanto a los colores de los bordes y los escudos entre algunos de ellos.

Más adelante, al lado de la locomotora del expreso había un hombre que más asemejaba a un gigante por su altura, debía medir unos 5 metros. Su aspecto era algo descuidado y lo cubrían gruesos ropajes. Gedeon notó que a su alrededor se arremolinaban los más jóvenes de los estudiantes, así que tomó de un brazo a Geryon, quien parecía muy concentrado intentando encontrar a alguien; y lo jaló consigo dirigiéndose donde aquel "gigante".

—Espera Ged… —Geryon intentaba infructuosamente zafarse de su hermano mientras seguía volteando en todas direcciones.

—Estate tranquilo, luego podrás busc…— pero no pudo continuar ya que de repente era Geryon quien lo jalaba del brazo a él, pero ni necesidad tuvo de averiguar el extraño cambio de su acompañante.

—Es un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos— justo entre ellos y el grupo de niños de primer curso se encontraba la misma castaña del incidente en el expreso.

—Quieroagradecertepordefender medetuamiga— Geryon habló tan rápido que la chica apenas pudo entender lo que intentaba decirle.

—No tienes de que — respondió restándole importancia— En parte fue mi culpa por no estar atenta— agregó sonriendo. —Devona Synne y soy nueva.

—Mucho gusto, Gedeon Auger. El mudo aquí a mi lado es mi hermano Geryon y también somos nuevos.

—Así que son los 3 chicos nuevos de sexto— escucharon una voz grave pero amigable proveniente del semi—gigante— Ustedes deben tomar los carruajes —les indicó hacia donde estaban los últimos estudiantes abordando el mencionado transporte —Los botes son sólo para los de primer año— Casi gritaba mientras conducía a los de primer curso hacía la orilla del lago donde algunos ya comenzaban a subirse a sus respectivos botes, que los llevarían hacia el castillo que se veía imponente con aquel cielo oscuro de fondo.

—De haber sabido, me iba con Lily— pese al tono de decepción en su voz, Devona no dejaba de sonreír. —Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿no creen chicos?— y sin esperar por una respuesta, se encaminó hacia el último carruaje del lugar, sin dejar de ser observada por un par de ojos azules.

—La Tierra llamando a Geryon— se burlaba nuevamente el moreno, pasando su mano frente al embobado chico sin obtener respuesta— No se ni para que me esfuerzo. –Y volvió a jalarlo del brazo, sólo que esta vez su gemelo se dejaba hacer.

Cuando llegaron al transporte, Gedeon hizo subir a su hermano primero, y cuando estaba haciendo él lo mismo…

—¡Ahhh! ¡Un muerto viviente!— Cuando Gedeon se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo con Geryon encima y temblando de miedo; mientras un chico de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro y ojos oscuros como la noche estaba parado en la puerta del carruaje.

—¿A quien llamas muerto viviente so tonto?

—_Obviamente él es el "muerto viviente" y más con ese mal genio, no culpo a Geryon por espantarse— _meditaba el ojiazul mientras intentaba quitarse a Geryon de encima. –Ya levántate ¿quieres?— ambos se levantaron pero Geryon no soltaba a su hermano, aún seguía temblando—Deja de temblar, ¿no ves que es un ser humano?... Aunque no lo parezca.

—¿Qué cosa?— el enojo de aquel chico solo crecía mientras seguía observando despectivamente a los gemelos.

Gedeon se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta, con Geryon temblando y escondiéndose detrás de él.

—¿Nos dejas pasar?—a Gedeon se le terminaba la paciencia y ni se inmutó al ver como el pelinegro claramente tomaba su varita a modo de amenaza— ¿O te tengo que quitar?— preguntó viéndolo a los ojos sin ningún temor.

Ante aquello el de piel nívea se decidió a sacar su varita, cuando una mano proveniente del interior del carruaje se lo impidió.

—¿Qué sucede Snape?— Devona presenciaba seria la escena— Entren de una vez o tendremos problemas.

Así se acomodaron los gemelos frente a Devona y el llamado Snape en medio de un silencio sepulcral y una gama de miradas distintas; desde analíticas y suspicaces, hasta de admiración y reto.

Aunque para algunos de los presentes les pareció una eternidad, luego de viajar durante 10 minutos en aquel carruaje, los pasajeros notaron como este se detenía poco a poco. El primero en bajar fue Snape, quien simplemente no soportaba más aquella situación. Le siguió Devona con unos gemelos algo distraídos detrás de ella.

Geryon estaba simplemente maravillado con el imponente castillo que tenían frente a ellos, y más sorprendido quedó cuando entraron a él.

—Te veré luego, espero que quedes en Slytherin— comentó Snape a su reciente amiga para luego irse a través de unas puertas dobles de madera, que se cerraron luego de que el chico pasara.

—Ya se en que casa no quiero estar— murmuro Gedeon aliviado de librarse de la presencia del chico. Luego cayó en cuenta que ahora estaban ellos 3 completamente solos— Supongo que siendo nuevos y sin ser de primero deberemos esperar aquí a alguien ¿No crees Geryon?— Pero su rostro cambio de suspicacia a enfado al notar que su hermano volvía a quedarse embobado, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Tu hermano es algo distraído ¿cierto?— le respondió Devona alegre.

—Yo diría que a veces se concentra demasiado. –Agregó dándolo por caso perdido.

Mientras esperaban a que alguien llegara a guiarlos hablaban animadamente, aunque más bien era Geryon quien hablaba sobre "la gran aventura" que pasó para poder vestir adecuadamente la túnica. Y solo Devona parecía prestarle algo de atención, ya que no dejaba de sonreír, mientras observaba los exagerados ademanes que el pelinegro hacía.

De repente Gedeon pudo percibir algo extraño en el ambiente, algo débil; pero considerando la cantidad de magia que poseía Hogwarts, sentir aquello aunque fuese mínimo era algo que debía considerarse.

Con cautela, y viendo que su acompañante estaba metida en el soliloquio de su hermano, decidió ir a investigar un poco. Así que se encaminó a través de un oscuro pasillo, y luego descendió por unas escaleras.

Al llegar al nuevo corredor, mucho más oscuro y tétrico que el anterior; alcanzó a divisar unas sombras a pocos metros de él enfrascadas en algo parecido a una discusión en murmullos.

Identificándolas como la fuente de aquella sensación, decidió actuar. Sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo aturdidor; pero no pudo siquiera pronunciarlo al ser diestramente desarmado mientras una de las sombras se alejaba a pasos largos.

Aún sin varita, no se inmutó en absoluto ya que no retrocedió, aunque decidió esperar hasta que su rival hiciera su movimiento.

—No debería atacar sin saber antes con que o quien se enfrenta, jovencito. –Al instante, apareció delante de Gedeon un hombre rubio, alto y delgado, de ropas finas y unos impactantes ojos rojos que le intimidaron un poco. En cada una de sus manos sujetaba una varita, clara señal de que fue él quien lo desarmó tan fácilmente.

—¿Es acaso un profesor?— preguntó al instante, sin dar a notar la impresión que se había llevado.

—Profesor Ynrec Chaplet D'Aiapnab para usted, ¿señor…?

—Auger —contesto el ojiazul sin vacilar.

—Buenos reflejos, pero debe trabajar más su capacidad de respuesta señor Auger. –El profesor le extendió su varita a Gedeon, la cual fue tomada rápidamente.

—¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás?— la voz provenía de las escaleras por donde había bajado.

—¡Por aquí!— gritó al voltear y ver a su hermano y Devona acercarse a él, cuando volvió su mirada al frente, se encontraba totalmente solo—. Demasiado extraño, aún en Hogwarts —susurró guardando su varita.

—¡Vamos! — sin esperar a más, Geryon tomó del brazo a su gemelo y arrastró a ambos de regreso por donde vinieron— ¡No quiero morir!

—La subdirectora dijo que nos castigaría hasta morir si no regresábamos en 5 minutos con ella. —Explicó Devona al ver la cara de desconcierto de Gedeon.

Rápidamente el trío volvió sobre sus pasos al piso superior, donde la que Gedeon suponía era la subdirectora los esperaba impacientemente. Al llegar junto a ella se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

—Síganme –sin esperar, la mujer comenzó a caminar haciendo que los chicos la siguieran como podían. Anduvieron a través de varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera la cual no dilataron en atravesar.

—Cuando diga su nombre, se sentaran aquí – la subdirectora les señaló un pequeño taburete, sobre el cual se hallaba un sombrero viejo y raído – para saber a que casa pertenecerán.

—Ge- Gee- dee-onn— el aludido sintió la insistencia de su hermano quien no paraba de jalarle la manga de la túnica, sin dejar de ver horrorizado el sombrero —¡Esa cosa esta viva!

Al instante siguiente, Gedeon sintió como cientos de pares de ojos los observaban. Algunos alumnos reían por lo bajo, mientras la mayoría comenzaba a susurrar cosas como "¡Que tonto!" "Mira, le tiene pánico al sombrero" o "Alguien así no se ve todos los días".

Gedeon hubiera preferido quedarse sin conocer lo que las palabras "vergüenza pública" significan.

—Como decía – continuó la profesora luego de reponerse de la impresión – Se sentaran aquí y se colocarán el sombrero; el cual decidirá a que casa pertenecerán, mientras estudien aquí. –Hizo una pausa para ver si alguno de los 3 chicos no tenía duda, pasando por alto el miedo palpable de Geryon. –Auger, Gedeon.

Al escuchar su nombre, Gedeon intentó ir hacia al taburete, de no ser por que su hermano no se le despegaba ni dejaba de temblar.

—¡No vayas hermano!— el pánico en Geryon, así como la vergüenza en Gedeon, crecían cada vez más—. ¡Te comerá la cabeza!

—¿Puedes ayudarme?— suplicó el moreno a Devona. Quien posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aterrado chico.

—Tranquilo, observa a tu hermano, ya que también tú lo harás –Aquellas palabras solo mortificaron más a Geryon, sin embargo poco a poco soltó a su hermano.

Una vez libre, Gedeon procedió a seguir las instrucciones, sin temor alguno pese a tener todas las miradas de todo el colegio sobre él. Cuando se colocó el sombrero, escuchó como este comenzaba a hablar…

—Vaya, una difícil decisión. ¿Me pregunto que casa te ayudaría más? –En ese momento, la mirada de Gedeon se topó con unos ojos esmeraldas, que lo observaban atentamente. Y por el color que distinguía su túnica, supo a que casa pertenecía aquella chica. —¿Gryffindor? Tienes mucho coraje, es cierto.— Pese a verse perdido en aquella mirada, sintió otra muy distinta por la cual se sintió atraído. —¿O en Slytherin? Te ayudaría a llegar lejos— Luego de unos segundos, decidió cerrar los ojos e inhaló profundamente, serenándose. —… Oh, no, esto está mucho mejor… En ese caso, que sea: ¡RAVENCLAW!

Ante la decisión del sombrero, la casa mencionada estalló en aplausos dándole así la bienvenida a uno más de los suyos, aunque no duraron mucho.

—Auger, Geryon— el mencionado sintió como si acabaran de dictarle sentencia a muerte; simplemente no paraba de temblar. Viendo que el chico no se movía un milímetro, Devona le ayudó con un "sutil" empujón; que terminó por dejarlo justo detrás de donde se hallaba el sombrero.

—Puede proceder— el tono frío de McGonagall no le ayudó en nada al pobre chico. Pasados unos instantes donde Geryon seguía inmóvil, fue la misma profesora quién tomo el sombrero y lo colocó sobre la cabeza del moreno.

Para alivio de todos, incluyendo al propio Geryon; el sombrero dio una rápida respuesta.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Acto seguido, el ojiazul se dirigió a toda prisa donde su hermano quien sólo suspiro aliviado de que todo terminara.

—Synne, Devona.

La castaña realizó el proceso rápidamente. El sombrero tardó unos segundo en dar la última sentencia por este año añadiendo un miembro más a la casa azul y bronce.

En cuanto Devona tomó asiento frente a los gemelos, el director se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Después de esta pequeña interrupción, pido que continuemos con el banquete.

Con un "plin", los platos de la cena desaparecieron y llegaron los postres. Geryon se vio abrumado.

—¿Aquí te enseñan la comida para darte primero el postre? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No. Aquí te enseñan que acabas de perderte el banquete —repuso Gedeon arrugando el ceño, como si su tarta de melaza tuviera la culpa—. No entiendo, ¿nos tardamos tanto?

—Estabas lejos —dijo Devona encogiéndose de hombros—. Y demos gracia a tu hermano. Fue el que te encontró sin rodeos.

Gedeon resolvió que era inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada, o sobre la tarta desbaratada, porque ya había clavado en ella la cuchara de postre y la deshacía con toda intención de procesarla en el estómago, cuando cayera. Geryon ya se atragantaba de cuanta cosa comestible se estuviera quieta el suficiente tiempo para pincharla. De veras, ese chico era un pozo sin fondo. Apartó su plato de él, apresurándose en servirse más cosas, para llenar el vacío que debió ocuparse con la cena. Devona, previendo la escasez de alimento, separó unos cuantos pastelillos, riendo con la boca tapada cada vez que Geryon alzaba la cabeza, con un bigote de merengue rosado.

Gedeon sonrió divertido. Ya no se sentía tan incómodo. Devona era agradable y todos a su alrededor daban muestras de alegría y entusiasmo por contar con alumnos nuevos. Vio la mesa de Slytherin. Nailah sonrió y agitó una mano, comunicándose sin palabras con él: «¿ves? Consideraste Slytherin, pero terminaste en Ravenclaw»; canturrearon los ojos malvas. A su lado se enfurruñaba ese chico; Snape. Su cabello negro se balanceaba mostrando sus ojos abismales estrechados, molesto con el intercambio de saludos tan amistoso. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa del fondo. Allí estaba el profesor Ynrec, charlando con una profesora larga como una vara de tumbar gatos.

Localizó un nuevo objetivo. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy lejos. Gedeon tuvo que alzarse para ver la melena pelirroja balancearse. Y atrapó al chico de gafas, de pelo negro revuelto, mirándola con ensimismamiento. Algo lo quemó y rugió en su interior; no tenía que ver con su estómago, que ronroneaba agradecido ante los alimentos.

—¡Mira, Ged! —llamó su gemelo con entusiasmo—. Nunca había probado esto…

Gedeon no prestó atención. Seguía ocupado mirando a la pelirroja, y al chico de gafas ruborizado, mientras sus amigos le pinchaban los costados.

—¿Qué es? ¡Ya sé! ¡Chocolates, Ged!

El chico altanero se había revuelto; las bromas habían ido muy lejos. El castaño enfermo trataba de calmarlo mientras el de ojos grises se excusaba en un farfullo, o eso podía suponer por las cejas arqueadas y los labios fruncidos.

—¿No quieres…? Bueno me los voy a comer…

Sucedieron tantas cosas que a Gedeon, sentado en la punta de la silla como si quisiera echarse a volar, se le hizo que el tiempo se ponía en cámara lenta. El chico de gafas se levantó y avanzó resuelto hacia Lily, deteniéndose a su lado revolviéndose el pelo. Ella lo miró, intercambiaron un par de palabras y la chica se ruborizó, abriendo la boca para hablar. Mientras tanto —y a la vez— a su lado se escuchaba un chillido acompañado de un «¡puaj!», y decenas de cosas oscuras parecidas a gusarapos llenos de baba le atacaron la cara, dándole pellizcos y picaduras. Gedeon se inclinó con un aspaviento y el corazón desbocado de susto, y su imagen se incrustó contra una tarta de helado. Sintió como el frío penetraba sus fosas nasales y le taponaba la boca, como si le hubieran acertado una bola de nieve saborizada en la campanilla.

Pensó que estaba sordo. No se escuchaba ni una mosca. Despegó la cara de la tarta, mostrando una mascarilla roja y blanca. Miró a Geryon, que estaba a su lado con la lengua afuera, todavía con el rostro hacia él. Escupió uno de esos gusarapos —ahora sabía de donde había salido la baba— que cayó la mesa, mostrando dientes negros y afilados.

—'erdón —balbuceó agitando la lengua como un banderín de carne—. ¡'oabía 'e 'ordían!

—Son mordiscos, tonto. Tienen que morderte —gruñó Gedeon estrechando los ojos merengados.

—¡Pero no me dijiste nada! —gimoteó el gemelo.

Los oídos le estallaron en carcajadas y los ojos se le inundaron de parodias de su salto a la tarta, y cómo tenía adornada la cara como payaso.

—A ver —Devona alzó la varita aguantando la risa—. ¡Scourgify!

En un parpadeo, la mascarilla desapareció y las risas disminuyeron hasta desaparecer; la cara del moreno daba a entender que no estaba para bromas.

—Descuida —la mano cálida disipó su malhumor—. Ya lo olvidarán. Pero si no aprendes a disfrutar de estos momentos, van a agarrarla contigo porque saben que te enojas con facilidad, y eso es diversión para muchos.

—Gracias —dijo a Devona. Geryon se encogía a su lado; su rostro se contorsionaba en una amalgama de emociones indefinidas—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los platos desaparecieron y Dumbledore se levantó, abriendo grande los brazos, del tamaño de la sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban vivos.

—¡Bien niños, ya todo está dicho y hecho! —exclamó, acallando los murmullos—. Así que pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, sólo un par de palabras más: ¡cuish, cuish, cuidado con las goteras del segundo piso!

—Nos perdimos el discurso inicial —se lamentó Devona. El prefecto de Ravenclaw agitaba a los alumnos.

Gedeon, que estaba cansado de escuchar discursos de Dumbledore, de cierta forma se alegraba de haber tardado. Geryon lo siguió todavía con la extraña expresión, caminando con torpeza y ni siquiera parecía estar con los pies en la tierra. Fueron conducidos hacia una torre, contrarios al río de rojo y oro. Geryon no admiraba nada ahora. Gedeon enseguida supo por qué, pero prefirió esperar a estar en un lugar más privado. Sabía lo que había golpeado al gemelo. La melena pelirroja se perdió tras un arco. El chico de las gafas la seguía de cerca, todavía con las orejas encendidas. Sus amigos guardaban silencio, intercambiando miradas.

El prefecto los azuzó y no tuvo otra que apresurar el paso. Geryon lo siguió por inercia. Llegaron frente a una simple puerta de madera con una aldaba de águila. El prefecto la aferró y golpeó una vez. Entonces, el pico del animal se abrió, para preguntar con voz melodiosa:

—¿Cuántas personas como mínimo se necesitan para tener dos hijos, dos padres y un nieto?

Gedeon frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Geryon dejó de verse enfurruñado para mirar el águila con los ojos muy abiertos. Gedeon miró alrededor para descubrir que todos parecían pensar a profundidad. El Prefecto sonrió con levedad y abrió la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó:

—¡Tres personas!¡Un abuelo, un papá, y un nieto! —exclamó Geryon alegre.

—Correcto —dijo el águila—. Eres un digno Ravenclaw, chico.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y todos entraron en tropel a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. El Prefecto; un chico larguirucho con muchas pecas, se detuvo en medio de una acogedora sala, con butacones revestidos de pana azul y las paredes tapizadas de celeste y bronce.

—Ya vuestras cosas están en los dormitorios —anunció—. Sus nombres y las habitaciones asignadas están en el tablón de anuncios. Chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda. Esta es vuestra sala común, pueden bajar y estar el tiempo que quieran. ¡Buenas noches! Y a los nuevos, ¡bienvenidos!

Todos se desperdigaron. Gedeon se acercó a mirar el tablero, donde se aglomeraban los nuevos. Sonrió. Le había tocado con su gemelo y otros dos chicos que en instantes conocería, a juzgar por la prisa que tenían todos en subir. Giró sobre sus talones y tomó por un brazo a Geryon; comenzaba a preocuparlo, ya que después de aquel instante de euforia frente a la puerta de la Sala Común, había regresado a su mutismo. Alcanzó su dormitorio sin problemas y arqueó ambas cejas. En las literas del fondo conversaban dos chicos; uno muy moreno y el otro de piel amarillenta y ojos rasgados. Quedaron en silencio al descubrir a los morenos en la puerta, pero pronto sonrieron.

—¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos —exclamó el de piel amarillenta. Se levantó de un salto y avanzó con una mano extendida—. Mucho gusto, soy Arrick Rumford. Lo que necesiten chicos, estoy a vuestra disposición.

—Yo soy Leeland Harlake —clamó el otro desde la cama—. Los esperábamos para conocerlos. Si los intentábamos buscar abajo, nunca los encontraríamos, somos muchos. ¿Y se llaman…?

—Soy Gedeon Auger, y él es mi hermano Geryon. Mucho gusto.

—Hola —saludó Geryon arrugando el ceño.

—Ya que nos presentamos, vamos a bajar —dijo Arrick—. Subimos después.

—No se desanimen, pronto harán amigos. No somos antipáticos como los Slytherin —sonrió Leeland pasándoles de lado con su amigo—. Hay ranas de chocolate en aquel cofre, por si gustan.

—¡Y grageas BerttieBlott`s!—agregó Arrick—.Acomódense.

Los dos chicos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Gedeon se volteó hacia Geryon y buscó su mirada.

—No sufras —le susurró—. No fue tu culpa que pasara eso en el Gran Comedor. Estaba entretenido, debí prestarte atención para decirte antes.

—Pero yo… —farfulló el gemelo.

—Tranquilo Gery. No tienes que esforzarte más. Olvídalo y estarás bien.

Geryon alzó la cabeza y su gemelo le guiñó el ojo.

—Mira, aquí hay muchos chocolates —lo animó, caminando hacia el cofre que le habían indicado sus compañeros de cuarto antes de irse.

—¿Son mordiscos? —preguntó el otro con reserva.

—No, ranas de chocolate. Saltan, pero no muerden. ¡Ven! Comamos algunas.

Geryon, más animado, se acercó a su gemelo y la primera rana le rebotó en la frente sacando la carcajada del otro. Y mientras se dedicaban a aquella faena, Gedeon miró el cielo estrellado.

Estaba ansioso por saber qué le deparaba el destino allí en Hogwarts.

N/A: Si llegaste hasta aqui nada te cuesta dejar cun comentario =P


End file.
